one day'
by P.D.C18
Summary: El día que se conocieron un quince de julio de 1988…Ese día se graduaron de la universidad. -Ginny, apresúrate, ya me quiero ir.-Hermione guarda la calma que no ves que estoy con Harry. -Lo se Ginny si quieres te dejo, yo mientras me voy. -¡No, no, no, no! Ya viste ahí? -no a quien quieres que vea? - ¿Qué no lo ves? Draco ahí esta Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

El día que se conocieron un quince de julio de 1988…Ese día se graduaron de la universidad.

-Ginny, apresúrate, ya me quiero ir.

-Hermione guarda la calma que no ves que estoy con Harry.

-Lo se Ginny si quieres te dejo, yo mientras me voy.

-¡No, no, no, no! Ya viste ahí?

-no a quien quieres que vea?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Draco ahí esta Draco Malfoy el que alguna ves me mencionaste que estaba tan guapo y que no te molestaría estar con el, yo me llevo con el es un encanto, asi yo me quedo con tu ''hermanito'', y tu te vas con el.

-¿Disculpa? Yo nunca eh cruzado la palabra con el, sé que somos de la misma promoción pero no soy señorita popularidad.

-pues podrias serlo, ¡DRACO!.-grito Ginny a todo pulmón- ¡DRACO! Puedes venir?.- Draco estaba charlando con su amigo Harry cuando escucho a su escandalosa amiga Ginevra, que estaba con una chica, que a su parecer estaba muy linda.

-Aquí estoy Ginevra para que me requieres?

-Pues mira Draco, quería presentarte a mi mejor amiga, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de por que no los había presentado antes, son tal para cual, dejando de dar tanto royo, Draco, Hermione, Hermione, Draco, listo ahora yo voy con mi novio.

-Am pues mucho gusto Draco.

-El gusto es mio Hermione y ahora de que se va ha ganar la vida?

-Pues mis padres tienen una editorial, supongo que trabajare con ellos y tu de que piensas ganarte la vida?

-Mi padre tiene compañías, supongo que trabajare con el, y después de un tiempo claro, tal vez me herede los negocios,

-Oh que interesante..-dijo algo cohibida.

- si ¿verdad?, quieres ir a otro lugar?

-Am si, claro.-Draco la tomo desprevenida y le tomo la mano ella se mostro algo incomoda pero al mismo tiempo se percato de la corriente eléctrica que le corrió por la la espina dorsal la misma corriente que tuvo el, asi que el le siguió sosteniendo la mano y ella no chisto.

-Ya se a donde ir, dado que ya es un poco tarde te gustaría ir a mi casa?

-Ah, am… ¿¡cómo dices!? – pregunto algo asombrada por la rotundidad de sus palabras.-disculpa creo que entendí mal, dijiste mi casa?.

-No yo dije, mi casa no la tuya pero vaya si quieres que vallamos a la tuya.

-NO a lo que me refiero, es por que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Pues como ya te había dicho antes, es tarde y dudo mucho que haya algún local abierto, solo te digo para que tomemos algo, no se un te un café lo que tu gustes etcétera.

-Ah-dijo algo asombrada, se quería dar de coscorrones por su idiotez, _solo me pide eso y me pongo como toda una idiota ¡no, no, no,! Se nota que tengo tanta experiencia en el campo amoroso, cualquiera diría que soy toda una experta, _pensó sarcásticamente.

-entonces que dices te gustaría ir? Digo si no quieres no pasa nada puede ser otro dia.-_se nota que esta nerviosa, digo quien no lo estaría? Ya debo parar, mis años egocéntricos se acabaron,o al menos eso digo yo, esta radiante con esa toga, por que antes no me había fijado en ella?, Idiotas y yo eso que ni que._

-No, digo SI, me encantaría o me gustaría, si vamos.

-esta bien vamos, solo ocupo ir por mi carro esta aparcado aquí cerca ven.-dijo con tono incitador, acercándola mas .

Empezaron a caminar y siguieron con las manos entrelazadas, estaban en un silencio bastante cómodo, de esos que no son molestos ni son bochornosos. Después de cinco minutos caminando llegaron al aparcamiento, Hermione se quedo algo asombrada por el carro, que tenia enfrente un Peugeot 405 mil novecientos ochenta y ocho, un muy buen carro a decir verdad. Al llegar Draco le abrió la puerta del coche como todo un caballero, ella se subio y el le cerro la puerta al entrar al coche, el se subió en el asiento del conductor, y empezó a conducir.

-A si que Hermione cuéntame tienes novio?.

-Pues por el momento no y tu?

-¿Qué si tengo novio?

-No, eso no, que si tienes novia?

-Pues no, no tengo y eso que no tienes novio, claro si me permites indagar!? Claro.

-pues…. No hay mucho que decir, no soy muy popular entre los hombres, digamos que no les parezco del todo atractival.

-quien te haya dicho eso, es un reverendo estúpido, como para haberte dicho semejante idiotez, eres, muy guapa, tienes unos hermosos ojos, tienes muy buena estatura tienes unas muy lindas piernas, todo de ti es atractivo, y quien te diga lo contrario, es un estúpido o un ciego, o tal ves ambos.- se sonrojo tanto, que se sentía arder de pies a cabeza.

-pues no se que decir… supongo que gracias

-no ocupas decir nada, es la verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

-pues no se que decir… supongo que gracias

-no ocupas decir nada, es la verdad.

-Ah ok, pues,¿y para donde vives?

-Para las afueras de la ciudad, en Malfoy Manor.

-oh, enserio'? pues yo vivo todavia vivo con mi padres.

-yo tambien vivo con ellos, dicen querer que este en esa casa asta que ellos mueran y me la hereden, pero lo que me gustaria es comprar un apartamento y vivir solo, ir a visitarlos de ves en cuenta verdad, pero no me gusta estar ahi estando ya tan cresidito, ya tengo 20 años supongo, que ya me puedo ir de su casa.

-pues, claro todos buscamos independizarnos de nuestros padres, experimentar cosas nuevas...

-eso me gustaria, de hecho ya compre uno, pero lo hice a escondidas ya esta amueblado, y tengo todo lo que necesito, solo me falta algo...

-y que te falta?

-alguien con quien compartirlo...

-buscas un compañero?

-pues se podria decir solo que nadie llena mis expectativas.

-enserio y por que no?

-pues digamos que, no voy a vivir con cualquier hijo de fulana.

-¿y con Harry? ustedes son amigos digo Harry tambien es mi amigo, pero eso no viene al caso, ustedes pueden vivir juntos.

-el ya vive solo, y le va a pedir a Ginny que se mude con el

-¿en serio? ah claro, me lo habia mencionado pero se me habia olvidado.

-entonces me queda solo una persona a la cual pedirselo, ella tambien vive con sus padres.

-a si?.-dijo algo decepcionada había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que se lo pidiera a ella, pero en que mundo, a penas habian crusado palabra, lo unico que ahorita eran o llegaban a ser era a conocidos.- y ya se lo pediste? seguro te dira que si.

-Se lo iba pedir en este instante, y ya me contesto

-¿como?

-me referia a ti Hermione,

-¿yo? y eso por que?

-pues nose, tu quieres, independizarte yo tambien, y yo ya tengo el apartamento, si quieres es solo por un tiempo

-Draco agradesco tu oferta, pero no creo que sea conveniente, que me mude contigo, digo en lo que llevamos de conocernos me has a caído muy bien y eso que apenas han sido unos cuantos minutos o tal ves unas dos horas.

-Es que te necesito para poder mudarme, se que si me mudo solo mi madre no descansara asta que vuelva a Malfoy Manor, pero si le digo que me mudo, con mi novia, casi esposa, se que no me dira nada.

-asi que esperas que me haga pasar por tu novia?

-pues si y no, créeme, no pasara nada tu vas a estar en tu cuarto y yo en el mio, solo vamos a convivir, y asi te ahorras la renta de un apartamento, no hablabas de que todos alguna ves se quieren independizar, lo puedes hacer conmigo.

-Pues, ¿que quieres que diga?

-Que si, es lo unico que pido,

-Maldicion, Draco esta bien, solo por un tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Claro.- dijo con tono extremadamente feliz, _''como no me fije en ella antes, pendejos y yo...''__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

-Draco…. Espera,.. Seguro que quieres vivir, conmigo, a penas me conoces, digo..

-Hermione, solo es unos cuantos meses tal vez, un año a lo mucho, pero si quieres, si gustas no y ya.-dijo entre mortificado, y seguro de que no la estaba obligando a nada.

-Esta bien, pero no estarías mejor, si convivimos antes, de que me mude contigo, digo ahí que estar cien por ciento seguros, si vamos a hacer esto, ¿no crees?.-estaba preocupada, pensando si había llevado la situación al trasto, oh si había hecho lo correcto, estaba en cincuenta/cincuenta, una parte de ella estaba segura de querer irse con el, y la parte racional le decía que tenia esperar, que tal vez tenia otras intenciones, pero es que era de esas oportunidades de vivir que solo se dan una vez en la vida, por que no siempre te vas a encontrar al chico que te gusta que llegue te salude y te diga –ey ¿Qué tal? Sabes compre un nuevo apartamento, y como no me gustaría vivir solo, pues he pensado en ti, para que vivas conmigo….Pues claro eso solo puede pasar en una historia ficticia, _maldita la parte racional de mi cerebro, por que no solo le puedo decir que ¿si?_

_-_Pues, podre esperar.. por ti, mira ya llegamos.

-¿Ah donde?

-Al apartamento,

-a ¿si? Que rápido

-¿quieres ir a verlo?

-me encantaría

-espero sea de tu agrado,

-depende, crees tener buen gusto?

-no creo, estoy seguro.

-entonces, te creo

-¿asi nomas?

-claro, creo en tu palabra, creo que es del todo honesta.

-eso crees? Pues, lo mismo digo

-Gracias, Draco

-De nada Hermione.

Todavía no salían del auto, asi que Draco, salió del coche lo rodeo, y le abrió la puerta, le tendió la mano para que pudiera tomársela y ayudarla a salir, estaban frente un edificio, muy pulcro, bastante moderno para la época, parecía que era de unos once pisos mínimo, la entrada era algo alta, era una puerta doble los bordes eran de madera y al parecer una muy fina, el centro era de vidrio, a fuera se encontraba un botones, de unos 50 años. Al llegar a la entrada el les abrió y vieron una placa dorada que resplandecía de su uniforme color tinto, tenia su nombre grabado, se llamaba Albert,

-Buenas noches jóvenes, o debería decir buenos días

-Buenos días?…-dijo Draco ya que no se había percatado de la placa con su nombre

-Albert, es mi nombre, y ustedes son…

-Draco y Hermione

-Un gusto- estrecho la mano de draco al finalizar, tomo la mano de Hermione y le beso el dorso de la mano.-Usted es el nuevo inquilino cierto ¿no?

-el gusto es de nosotros, y si en efecto, soy el nuevo inquilino, pronto en un futuro no muy lejano seremos los nuevos inquilinos.-dijo apuntando a Hermione y asi mismo


	4. Chapter 4

-Muy bien, fue un placer conocerlos…

Hermione se quedo algo atónita, por la rotunda respuesta afirmativa del rubio, que pensaba que ya le iba a decir que ¿si?, que acaso pensaba que estab tan deseperada por ise de con sus padres?, acaso ella reflejaba eso? Irradiaba desesperación, inconscientemente agarro un tramo de pelo y lo olio, _''no huelo a desesperación o ¿si?, no claro que no, no puedo oler ah eso, una voz en mi cabeza me dijo _

_-claro, que si._

_-NO, claro que no._

_-Dios Hermione, soy tu subconsciente, tu crees que te mentiría?, que gano yo con eso, que el te deje de hablar oh se arrepienta, creme lo ultimo que quiero es eso, es el mejor partido que as llegado a tener en años, claro no es por ser pesimistas, por que ese tal Viktor Krum, no estaba tan mal pero su, ingles no era del todo fluido, y… Pero bueno ya olvídalo el caso es que aquí esta, Draco Malfoy enfrente de ti, mejor dicho de nosotras, por que somos una sola… Y no hueles a desesperación es solo que…._

_-¿Qué? Que paso es solo que…._

_-Tu también le gustas,_

_-Mentira…_

_-Claro que no, yo nunca miento, como dije ¿Qué gano con eso?_

_-Claro que yo no le gusto, Maldita sea, ya necesito dejar de hablar con migo misma es frustrante..''_

-Bueno Albert, un gusto conocerlo.

-El placer es mio Señor Malfoy.

-¿Draco, que paso?

-Nada solo estábamos platicando, supongo que de un tema particular mente aburrido para ti ya que estabas en otro mundo…-dijo con tono divertido

-Y bueno ¿que me perdi?

-Nada… Pero enserio no escuchaste mas? Pues en que estarías pensando?.-pregunto Draco, tomándola por la cintura, y acercándola a él, recargo su cabeza en, el hombro de ella y le susurro.- espero, que estuvieras, pensando en mí…

-Pues… no estaba pensando nada en especifico

-Segura?.-pregunto acercándola mas (si es que se podía)

-Claro..-dijo con voz temblorosa

-algo me dice que mientes..-dijo para ver si caía en la tentación de contestar afirmativamente.

-pues no, sabes? No miento no acostumbro decir mentiras, no son de mi agrado-_ esto es irónico, digo no mentir, o nunca haber mentido en mi vida, y es lo que estoy haciendo justamente ahora, pero si es que alguien mas mensa que yo? creo que ¡no!,_ Draco puso la cabeza entre la union del cuello y del hombro y empezo a esparsir besos, pero eso le extraño a Hermione, ya que no estaba acostumbrada que hicieran eso, asi que se separo abruptamente, le tomo la mano y se hecho a correr hacia el apartamento.-no me habias mencionado que querias ir a tu apartamento?.- dijo algo conmocionada por lo que el habia hecho, no es que le desagradara, pero le hacia cosquillas, y no dejaba de pensar en la corriente electrica que le pasaba por la espina dorsal, cada vez que el se ponia serca, al llegar enfrente del ascensor, Hermione pulso el boton para llamar al elevador...


End file.
